Mission
}} A Mission is like a quest, but for a Garrison follower, Order Hall champions, or War Campaign champions. Order Hall or War Campaign missions can also use the aid of troops. The follower gains experience from completing a mission, but the player could also get a reward, depending on the mission. The length of mission depends on the type of mission chosen, ranging from less than an hour to a week, but most are less than 12 hours. Missions can also be run while the player is offline. Each follower, depending on race, class and spec, has different abilities and scenarios that are best suited for them, such as a character who can taunt or a character who works better in a group. Starting a mission Missions always cost , , or / to start. Garrison missions cost Garrison Resources, Order Hall missions cost Order Resources (sometimes up to 1000!), and War Campaign missions cost #? Resources/Supplies. Naval missions cost (although training naval missions may not cost anything to start). Garrison types Any of these types can come as a . * Combat mission * Exploration mission * Logistics mission * Naval mission ** Ship-bonus mission ** Ship-combat mission ** Ship-legendary mission ** Ship-oil mission ** Ship-siege mission - Alliance ** Ship-siege mission - Horde ** Ship-siege mission - Iron Horde ** Ship-training mission ** Ship-treasure mission * Patrol mission * Profession mission ** Alchemy mission ** Blacksmithing mission ** Enchanting mission ** Engineering mission ** Inscription mission ** Jewelcrafting mission * Training mission * Treasure mission Order Hall types Unlike Garrison missions, Order Hall missions vary by class. So, depending on the class of the Order Hall, the requirements, tasks, and rewards will vary. Also, these missions can be completed by a combination of Order Hall champions or troops. The chance to complete an Order Hall mission depends on champion level, champion traits, champion equipment bonuses, and troop bonuses. War Campaign types Characteristics Characteristics of missions, also known as mission threats. Counters Mission counters are follower attributes that can counter mission threats based on type. Environments Mission environments represent specific environments where the mission occurs. * * * * * * * * * Mob threats Mission mob threats represent specific mob encounter types that appear on a mission. * (Void creature) * * * (Draenor giant) * * (elemental) * * (nature) * Rewards Players send their followers, , or on missions for varied purposes. Successful missions will give you the resources you need to keep developing your Garrison, Order Hall, or War Campaign, but you'll also have the chance to acquire powerful loot or resources for your character, and your followers or champions can gain bonus experience for certain missions they run. The resources you acquire during missions include both existing crafting reagents and Garrison-specific materials (no specific materials for Order Halls or War Campaigns?). For example, if you assign a follower to a mining mission, you could receive ore, but you might also unearth or . For some reason, Order Hall missions never reward and probably neither do War Campaign missions. Garrison reward types * * * Follower XP * * Gold (plus in some cases or just ) * * Items (gear can range from sub-ilvl 600 to 700 ) * * 1 Order Hall reward types War Campaign reward types Notes * Missions with an XP icon will award bonus follower XP, if the the follower is level appropriate. * Followers below required mission level or item level will display a warning icon that they will get less follower XP from the mission. Patch changes * * * * See also * Garrison ** Building ** Follower *** Follower XP * Order Hall External links ; News Category:Missions Mission